Picture This
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Picture This: You're high end, top-notch, best of the best. You're known for what you like to do, and no one ever doubts you because you've never failed anyone. You're untouchable, an idol to many, practically immortal...a perfect disguise. No one would suspect you of ill doing, would they? I didn't think so. (Dark story, it's still rated T for a reason though)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! What's up? Still swimming, and maybe possibly drowning, through paperwork, requirements and assignments, or lounging on your beloved bed enjoying your vacation? Whatever the case, I've got something for you to read.**_

_**My first official thriller/mystery...actually, I don't know what to call this. It's been a long time since I've read a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle story.**_

_**This idea just popped up in my head, and it's up to you if you want the whole story, or this. Just a few chapters.**_

_**Oh, before you go to sleep though, be sure to lock your windows and doors. You might want to be in the scene, but let's not turn it into a crime scene...**_

* * *

**Picture This**

* * *

_I remember my first day on the scene like it was yesterday...and I was kicking fear into the corner. A lovely feeling for a first time brat like me, but I really didn't think it was that hard a job. I mean, all I had to do was-_

"Valentine!" The Asian jumped in her seat, spilling the coffee she was sipping on onto her shirt. A white one, no less. With a groan, she placed the mug down and wiped at the liquid, cursing herself for even thinking of wearing the usually pristine piece of clothing. "Valentine! Get your ass in here, and bring that damn paper!" She looked up at the man calling her attention from the main office of the level she was at: Editorial. _Yup,_ Selena grabbed the sheet waiting on her desk and locked her laptop. _Editorial. Working to write and edit words for other people to read. Brilliant idea, mankind. Telling people indiscreetly how stupid they are to buy a bunch of papers that will last until the next bunch comes out. Very brilliant._

"You in trouble?" Selena scoffed at the comment from her cubicle mate, an African American who helped her into the newspaper business in the first place, and continued to wipe at the stain with her handkerchief.

"Me?" She gave the lady a grin and winked. "Trouble?"

"Yeah," the lady averted her eyes and continued typing away on her computer, "you in trouble."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help, Gloria."

"Just calm down, okay? You'll be fine. You're a hit here, he won't just fire you."

"I am calm." The Asian snorted and folded up her sleeves. "And I'm not worried."

"You're going?"

"Uh," Selena paused in mid-step and raised a brow at the lady who was staring back at her, "he was calling and I quote, 'get your ass in here, and bring that damn paper!'."

"Not with that stain." Gloria shook her head, got up and held out her hand. "How about I just hand the paper over and you go change?"

Selena shook the outstretched hand with a grin. "Don't have an extra shirt. But thanks for the offer, good friend."

"Then-"

The lady shook her head at her friend and crossed her arms, careful not to crumple the paper. "It'll be quick. Don't need to make a show to the boss." She leaned and whispered, as if what she was going to say was part of a conspiracy. "I think he doesn't know that I'm female yet. See?" The lady gestured to her clothes, which consisted of some old dusty work boots with heels, black dress pants that would fall off if not for the belt, and a long white polo with a clip-on bow tie. A black overcoat hung over the back of her chair, and only a trained eye would notice the patches on it.

"I'd say." Gloria eyed the outfit in disapproval. "No female in her right mind would dress up like a pirate in heels."

"Hey. Pirates were all the rage during the middles ages. Besides, I'm a trendsetter, lady. I make my own fashion."

"Where did you even get those clothes? You know what? We are going shopping this weekend. No buts. No matter how much you hate shopping, we are doing it, and we will do it, whether you like it or not."

Selena was about to answer, but, "VALENTINE!"

Both females turned to look at the angry man by the door. "Looks like someone's 'bout to blow." Selena turned to Gloria, who gave her a worried look.

"That's not good. The guy never shouts, at least, not like that. Not to you."

Selena shrugged, but she couldn't shake off the uneasiness. "Gotta go. Wish me luck." She marched to the door, head held high as Gloria whisper-shouted after her.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it!"

* * *

_Back and forth, back and forth, back and_ forth...Selena silently sat on the chair, quite comfortable and at the same time not. The moment she entered, the man shoved her to the chair, locked the door and slammed the paper she handed to him on the table before starting his pacing.

Her body was stiff and rigid and the only her eyes moved as she watched the man pace before her. _I_s_ he going to tell me what's up his a-hole? Or do I have to use EMT and guess? _Just as she was about to finally push away her cowardice and speak up, the man stopped abruptly and turned to her. Instead of speaking, however, he just stared at her, frowning. _Ohkay..._

_S_he frowned back and shifted on the chair, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to distract herself. _So, now we're doing a staring contest?_

The female was already getting squeamish after a full minute, about ready to get up and slap the guy. "I'm really sorry for blowing up at you like that." The Asian blinked and observed the man as he leaned on the desk and rubbed his face.

"It's fine, Mr. Langston." In a quieter tone, she murmured, "already used to it." The man sighed and she looked up at him with a frown. "What's the matter, boss?"

"There's just this new client..." He sighed again and picked up a pen, examining it. "I'm not sure I can take this anymore."

"What exactly is the problem, boss?"

"There's an interview...due on Monday. I'm not sure I can do it..."

"I don't get it, Mr. Langston."

"Barry. How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?" The man corrected, still in a dejected mood.

"Yeah, Barry. Anyways...sure, I get the rush to finish Saturday's paper, but you're never one to disappoint, boss. You're the best, and I'm not lying here, you are the best. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you."

A faint smile came on his mouth but it faded away quickly. "He's quite someone even I know you can't handle. Hell, I don't even know if I could even meet this guy without freaking out, thinking about the other projects here."

"I've gone through whiny brats, drama queens, arrogant snobs and all kinds of abnormal. How and why is this person so special that you can't even send me in to do the job?"

"The job is to interview THE Director Alfredo Mercado Creon."

"You mean the big guy behind the best horror films, for the past two years, and holder of over ten Grammys for the movie 'Killer's Rangers'?" The man nodded. "The guy's schedule is packed in. Do you even have an appointment?"

"Of course I do! I do like my job, Valentine."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I, uh, I'm kinda, up to my neck here with assignments...and Christmas is near, so I gave the crew a few days off..." _I may be working under Editorial, but this guy deals with both editorials AND tabloids..._

"You're in deep shit, man." He looked up at her with a raised brow and she quickly corrected herself. "Sir." She winced and shook her head inwardly, correcting herself yet again. "Barry."

He sighed. "I know..."

"And the client wants an interview with the guy? By Monday?"

"I, have to interview him. And it's not supposed to go in with the press...just a personal interview...and, and if I don't do it," he dropped his hands before him in defeat, "I'm going to jail."

"That's going a little overboard, isn't it?"

He hesitated, debating over something in his mind before speaking. "Well...let's just say the client knows something that nobody should know..."

_Blackmail._ Selena crossed her arms. _The client's good. And sneaky. Hope he or she doesn't have dirt on me too. _"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you. And I want you to do it."

She stared at him like he had just grown another head. _Though, that would be more interesting than this piece of horse shit. _"Wha?"

"You'll get a raise."

"No. This is blackmail. I don't work like this."

"But you said it yourself before. 'I can do anything'."

"I was exaggerating. I'm not Superwoman. And even so, you don't expect me to do my first interview with someone from high up, do you? I mean, I know the guy's real nice, but...I can't. I really can't, Barry. I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's too much. I still have my own have of work, you know?"

"I trust that you can do this."

Selena looked away, murmuring incoherently under her breath. "I trust you as far as I can throw you. And I'm not a body builder, in case you're wondering..."

"Selena," the man begged holding her hand in both of his, "please. I'm asking as a friend. Not your boss."

"Yeah," she took her hand away from him, the usual frown on her face, "sure. But I still want that raise."

"Oh God, thank you." He moved in for a hug, but she backed away with her hands up.

"I don't deal well with hugs."

"A date then?" He stated confidently with a smirk. She raised a brow at him and somehow he took that as a sign to move closer.

"Hey hey hey, we're _friends_? Remember?" She pushed him away with a hand and nodded. "As a friend, if you ask me that one more time, I will make sure your family jewels will not be able to reproduce, pretty boy." _More like sleazebag._ He turned pale at that, which was given a smile in return before the female excused herself and walked out. The single strand of pride broke as she sat on her desk and stared blankly at the screen of her laptop. _What did I just do? Selena,_ she groaned and laid her face on her palms as she leaned on the desk,_what in the Dickens'_ _have you done, you idiot? You just agreed to...oh gawd, you're an idiot._

"You alright?" The soft voice of her friend wasn't soothing, but it managed to snap her out of self-loathing. She gave Gloria a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"What did he want?"

"An interview. He wanted me to take it, since he was going to be busy." Selena shrugged and turned on the device before her. "Just an interview. I'd have to take a rain check on the weekend though, G. Looks like I'm going to be busy."

"Um, yeah, sure. But, that's it? That's what he was so pissed off about?"

"Yeah. Would you believe the drama queen? It's always the small things that ruffle the big guys."

_Big words, Selena, big words._

_Well, _she sighed in her head_, at least you got out of shopping_


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture This**

* * *

_Saturday Morning..._

Selena licked her lips, got out of the taxi and stared in wonder at the building. She was too engrossed in the huge and ominous mansion beyond that she did not notice the speedy getaway of the taxi.

The outside was just as creepy and desolate as those portrayed in movies. The old, bare branches of hundred year old trees, with their orange, brown and red leaves scattered and blown about by the wind. A long winding path led to the Victorian styled house, a pair of grotesque statues guarding the front. Similar statues were placed precariously on the balcony fences and the roofs. An old bell tower stood nearby, though the door leading to it was locked. Along the pathway, what used to be a center of attraction, was a fountain.

_Perfect for the king of horrors, I guess..._

Once she was done ogling the estate, she licked her lips and hoisted the strap of the camera bag over her shoulder and walked to the gate.

The camera was given to her by Barry, since her last one had to be sent for repair. He had also given her a cassette tape, recorder, everything she would need for the interview. A change of clothes for the weekend was also a given in her duffel bag since she had to stay too. For what reason, Barry refused to tell but somehow Creon agreed and she was stuck with one of the most powerful men for two days.

"Great." The lady sucked in her teeth and walked up to the iron wrought gates. They were huge with spikes at the top, fitting for the mysterious man who owned the state.

Just as she was about to press the intercom, a loud creak stopped her finger. She stared at the gates as they opened inward, still creaking creepily. "Guess they were expecting me..." Shaking off the ominous feeling collecting in her stomach, she walked up the driveway.

She had no farther passed the gates when they slammed shut behind her. She jumped up at the loud clang they made and stared back in shock.

_How...didn't they just...this is way too creepy._

"Relax, Selena. The guy's a renowned person of horror." The lady murmured to herself as she tightened her grip on the strap, took a deep breath through her nose and continued forward.

She passed the fountain, which didn't look like it had been cleaned or used in years. Looking back at the angel statue, that had a broken neck, missing hands and wings and was leaning precariously over the fountain, she didn't notice the animal watching her until she tripped over it, sending her things flying as she fell face forward into the gravel. "Ow..." A pained yelp followed by an angry growl had the woman turning on her side to see a wolf like creature approaching her menacingly. "Ni-nice," she crawled back, watching the animal warily, "doggy...I don't want any trouble, okay? I just-"

She stopped breathing and squealed when the animal pounced on her, snarling in her face and sending saliva everywhere.

_Am I seriously going to die like this? Why did I even trust the guy? I swear, when I die, I will haunt that-_

"Lovecraft!" A deep voice barked as the creature stilled. "Leave the lady alone!" The animal didn't move and Selena stared into its black eyes as the sound of footsteps came closer to them. "I said leave!" Lovecraft moved closer to her face, making her turn to the side, and snarled loudly, before leaping off.

Selena sat up and moved away, watching the animal cautiously as it sat obediently beside a pair of sleek dress shoes. Startled, she slowly looked up, going over the pure black pants, pressed dark red polo and finally the face of a man who has been plastered all over magazines, papers and other articles since his birth.

Selena's eyes grew wide in shock and she closed her mouth. "Mister Creon." She got to her feet and dusted her pants, feeling her face go red at her embarrassment. "Sir, I'm really sorry about that. I," she was interrupted when the man reached forward a leather gloved hand with a charming smile.

"No need." He spoke, once she had placed her hand on his. "Lovecraft doesn't like visitors. I assume you are the reporter that they sent you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm Valentine. Selena Valentine, Mister Creon."

"_Selena_. Lovely name. Did you know that it is a Latinized version of the Greek name Selene?"

"Um, no, not really. I'm not Latin, or Greek. I mean, I wouldn't know, because I'm not Latin or Greek-"

Another chuckle and Selena bit down on her lips, feeling the embarrassment creep back. _This is NOT my day..._ "Would you like to come inside?"

"If you don't mind." She quickly told him, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Of course not." He grinned at her and bent down to gather her things, gesturing for her to stay put when she moved to pick them up herself. "You are staying at my house, aren't you? Or maybe you would like to sleep in the cellars or perhaps the bell tower? I'm sure you would love to sleep on haystacks, rags and cold stones." He spoke with a mischievous twinkle, the joking tone in it made her flush even more. "Let's go." He turned on his heel and headed to the huge front doors.

"Nice dog." The words came out plainly and almost forced and she barely stopped herself from groaning out loud at the lame comment as she followed him. _Dog? Seriously? You could compliment on the house, statues, his works, but YOU chose the freaking dog? What is wrong with you?_

"Dog?" He chuckled and she turned to see him beside her, much to her surprise. "He is a hybrid. A cross between a _Canis lupus_ and a _Panthera tigris._"

"A wolf and tiger hybrid?" She blinked in amazement and looked back to see Lovecraft following them at a leisurely pace, specifically watching her.

"A goddess and now an intellect? My, you surprise me with every move, Miss Valentine."

"I may be a guest, Mister Creon," Selena frowned as the man opened the door and she followed in, "but I don't appreciate being belittled. I can do so much more. Just to let you know."

He looked over his shoulder, raising his brow at her. "It wasn't an insult, dear. I may have a few tricks up my sleeve myself. Now," he stopped before a door and Selena blinked in surprise when she realized that they were on the second floor, just overlooking a lavish dining room, complete with a chandelier stationed above. "Make yourself at home, Miss Valentine." He gestured to the room and started walking away.

"What about the interview?" She called after him, but he didn't stop as he continued walking.

"We'll discuss this over dinner." With that, the door closed shut. Selena stared at the door for a while before turning around to look into the room. She was about to step into the room, when something caught her eye.


End file.
